Go for it! (Gravi ver)
) Mutsuki Hajime ( ) Kisaragi Koi ( ) Yayoi Haru ( ) Uduki Arata ( ) Satsuki Aoi ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama "Go for it! (Gravi ver)" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ 「Go for it! （グラビver）」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama "Go for it! (Gravi ver)" |producer = N/A |release = February 27, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:02 Koi: *humming something* Kakeru: You’re sure on a good mood today, Koi Koi: Well that’s from the girls a while ago said, Kakeru heard it too, right? Kakeru: Talk? Aaah~ The girls who saw the Gravi’s new song announse at the train station and said that Hajime-san and Arata-san was cool. Koi: We even got some good information but thank you for the explanation. Eh… Um… Ah! Then, We, Six Gravity too, lately we get to hear a lot of who is good or which song is good. That people are starting to talk about us made me moved. Kakeru: Right? Above that, we didn’t even know things like so that mean’s wer’re going higher. Even with the announse there so is there people who doesn’t care about it. Koi: Yes, yes. In other words, we’re leveling up! Kakeru: Hahaha. That’s right. The people in the neighborhood may be saying things like “That’s Koi-kun from the nearby house” Koi: Waaai… Kakeru-san is strict. Even tough it’s not a part of his character. Kakeru: But~ We passed that big announsement the people who are supposed to be Gravi’s fans didn’t notice, right? But it didn’t become a big thing so it’s a good thing. We have no aura or we’re just a part of the background. Koi: Ahhh~! It’s stabbing me~! That enemy like information is stabbing me~ Kakeru: If you think about it in a positive way so are we pretty high. Koi: That’s too positive. Even if we got caught in a camera so are we just a part of the background, the high idol KISARAGI KOI! passes by Koi: The joke alone is cool. Kakeru: Hmm, in a wasting way. Haha… Koi: Hahaha! Kakeru: Haaaah~ Anyway, this time’s song is a pretty good one, looking at our hard work is making a god result makes me happy. Koi: Right! Even the TV shows is fun but working with music and gaining experience makes me happy. Getting asked in an interview “what is your favorit song?” or something like that is fun. I’ve always wanted to try that! Kakeru: Koi, there’s times where you look up to a weird thing. Koi: Huh? Weird? Really? I think that’s an epic question to be asked in TV. “4 songs alone, with Kakeru 24 songs” Even if I have much to choose among so is the choice number getting higher, right? Kakeru: Buuu! Too bad! One of the songs are the unit song so songs with the Gravi is 19. Koi: Uwaa… I see. Kakeru: let’s be careful in the tests. Right? Hehehe. Koi: SHUT UP! This is not a talk about tests but our carrer, okay?! Eeeh, right, now when we are like this so are our dreams flowing, right? Kakeru: He changed the subject. Well nevermind. You talk about “dreams flowing” What kind of dreams? Koi: What kind? Well that’s obviously… calls Koi: Uh! It’s a call. It’s from Tsukishiro-san! Hello! Is it Tsukishiro-san? It’s Kisaragi Koi. Kakeru? Uh? Yes. We’re pretty close now. Kakeru: Hm? Do they have business with me? From Tsukishiro-san? Koi: Yes. Ha, hu, huh, ah, EEEEEEEH!!! Kakeru: What is happening? passes by 04:05 Aoi: *yawn* Arata: A lazy price is descovered. Aoi: I-it surprised me… It’s Arata, huh. Arata: Yes, it’s Arata-kun. I too, I’m surprised. Surprised that you’re sitting here yawning like that and are about to sleep. Aoi: Eh? I got it. Actually so was I planning to stay awake. Arata: How are you supposed to do it? I’m really surprised. Aoi: Well… Thank you for telling me that, Arata… I really need to get a grip on it. Arata: Well they know that we’re on our exams period so even if you lazy around a bit, or rest a bit or sleep a bit so will no one get angry at you, I think. Aoi: But… It’s rude to the staff here, and I don’t want them to see me like this, or something like that, right? Arata: Oh dear, oh dear. Just like always you’re really serious, Aoi-kun. Aoi: What about you, Arata-kun? Just like always so are you really my paced. Are you studying for the exams. It seemed like the light of your room got turned off pretty early yesterday, though. Arata: I’m doing it, I’m doing it. Under the pillow so it is like this… pretty comforble. Aoi: This isn’t even being a sleeping lesson. It’s a really serious level. I’ll try to ask now but, things like studying or exams, do you dream about them? Arata: Well, if it’s a dream and water, yeah, pretty much. Aoi: I don’t even get it! Arata: It’s okay, Aoi. It’s a generation of sheets. Don’t underestimate my lucky pen. *sparkle* Aoi: You’re having your confident in wrong place. But Arata, you’re the type who shows what he can do in the last moment so is it really okay? Arata: Hmm? Really? Aoi: Really. I because to think that Arata is doing this job because he’s strong. What kind of photoshoots or show so are you pretty good at it. Aaaah~… To be honest, I’m jealous. Arata: Oh? The prince is rearly sulking. Aoi: Sulking? But well, It’s from close and far, I think. Arata: Ooooh~ From sulking mode to a new resolve mode? Aoi: Even if you get excited… *sigh* Thank you Arata. For now I think I’ve relaxed a bit. Arata: Hm? Oh? I didn’t do anything. Aoi: Ahaha! Mmm… T-that’s right. That’s because Arata is like that I’m able to relax. Arata: I don’t really get it. If it help you, that’s good. calls Arata: ? Call? Aoi: Mine too. It’s from Koi- Arata: CUT IT! For me it is… It’s from Kakeru. What is it with the two of them calling us at the same time? Aoi: I wonder what it is? For now, let’s hear what they have to say. 07:36 drinking tea Haru: Mm~ *sigh* Today’s tea is good too. A good tea and an interesting book. It’s a wonderful combination isn’t it? Hajime: Haru, an interesting book, that’s a script, right? Haru: That’s right! It’s a script. This summer on TV this will be sended, a totaly suspence drama. The productors and the actors are all newbies. Hajime: A newbie drama, huh… And among those newbies so did the idol Yayoi Haru happened to get a role there. Haru: That’s right! Thank you for complimating me, I’m honored, leader. Hahaha. The role I got is the best friend of the protagonist there’s scenes where I’ll have to do some assistant like things. The best friend’s assistant. Don’t think it suits me? Hajime? Hajime: Yes, yes, it really suits you. Do your best, best friend. Haru: Uwaah! It’s words that wantes me to do my best! Haha! Hajime: But it’s rare, that Haru says he likes a book… Haru: Eh? Really? Hajime: Really. You don’t even care if you like the book or not or what kind of genre it is, you just read. Rather than focusing on what the books contains so do you care about learning so you don’t even need to think if you like the book or not. Haru: Eeeeh? Umm… Until now so have I never realized it. But being told like that, It may be so? Hajime: it’s not “may be” but “it is”. Didn’t you realize it? Haru: I didn’t. I’ve never been told that by other people either. Hajime: I see. I’ve noticed it long time ago. I also though that you’re the only one who does it. Haru: A-a-a! W-wait, wait, Hajime? That! The way I’m supposed to accept it, it sounds like I’m a cold person, it’s wrong. In my situation, even if it’s with people or things so do I think highly of it. I think everything is okay and I thing it’s wonderful. I’m the type who thinks everything is okay. Hajime: Heeeh~ Haru: Mmmmm… But with that the special thing really becomes special so I think that may be special with me? That’s why, once I become special, probaly so will I think it’s special for sure. To things and to people so is my love deep. Hajime: And with that so is it heavy. You’re such an overdoing one. Haru: The one who started this was Hajime, right? Anyway, try to read it and you’ll get it. You won’t be able to stop reading this for sure, since it’s your type of story. Hajime: Heeeh~ If you say it like that so does it make me wonder a bit. When you’re done reading it hand it over to- weird sound Hajime: Huh? Haru: Huh? Aaah~ Thsi sound, it feels like this has happened before. Hajime: Rather than that, it is always like this, for us. Haru: Ahahaha! By the way, that’s right. slams open Koi: I-It’s a big thing! Hajime-san! Haru-san! Kakeru: Yes! It’s a big thing! It’s an emergency! 11:51 pouring tea Haru: Here! Then, the special Gravi meeting that we didn’t have in a while! Everyone: Waaai! *applause* Haru: Ahaha! Thank you! Then, this meeting will start from Kakeru-kun! You can start talking now. Kakeru: Okay! This time’s meeting is about our live event got decided! Congratulations! But! It’s a combined live with Procella! We cannot lose to them! That’s what this meeting is about! Arata: How long… Aoi: That’s long… Haru: But, that’s how it is… Koi: Hajime-san! It finally came! This moment! The moment that we can beat Procella’s people! It’s not like we’re that popular but, we’re friends but it’s not like I want to lose to Procella’s people, our sibling unit, we’ll show them that we’re the older siblings! It’s that kind of contest! Arata: How long… Aoi: It’s long… Haru: It’s a combined live so I don’t think it’s that kind of contest we’re going to have. Kakeru: TO DO IT SO DO WE NOT NEED TO LOSE! Koi: Right, right! To do it so do we need a one attack special move! *sparkle* Hajime: Idiot~ Huh. They tell you it’s a combined live what will you do if you kill the other group? I don’t hate that you don’t want to lose but calm down for now, Kakeru, Koi. Kakeru & Koi: Yeees~ Arata: Hajime-san is sure calm. If I should say just like always so is it just like always. Hajime: Well, right. I already thought that it might happen that we would get a combined live since we are sibling units. Haru: Well that’s right~ That’s how we’re usually selling anyway so, it isn’t something strange that they’re doing a combined live. It’s the opposite, it’s weird enough that they didn’t decide to do one until now. Aoi: A live, huh… We and Procella have been on some events were we need to work together but, doing an event with these two units only is our first time, right? Haru: Aoi-kun, are you nervous? Aoi: Aaaaa no. I’m okay this time. If you say wich one of them so am I excited. Something like “We may become closer” or “It may become heated up” or something like that. I’m not that worried though. Koi: Ah, I see. You just need to think like that. Arata: In what other way can you think? And can you please stop calling an emergency call just because we and Procella are going to have a combined live. Dear Kakeru I thought it was something really important. Kakeru: Aaaah~ Haha. I’m sorry, I got caught in Koi’s tension. Koi: AAAA! KAKERUN! HOW UNFAIR! B-because you know, when it’s we and procella doing something on TV or on a show so does it always end up being some kind of contest, and last time during the bownling contest, I and Kakeru lost to Rui and Iku combo. In an unfair way, in a really unfair way! Right? Hajime: Okay, okay, don’t you think it’s good to hate to lose as long as it doesn’t go in the wrong way. It was just to respect each other and do our best to win, right. You get it? Koi? Koi: Y-yes! Arata: respect each other… Ah! Just like Hajime-san and Shun-san. L-O-V-E Hajime Love *sparkle* It was on that level but just like Hajime-san and Shun-san, right? Hajime: Why did you compete? Haru: Pft! Aaaah! No, there’s nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all! Don’t try to blame it on me, okay, Leader? Hajime: *sigh* Anyway, well that’s how it is, now when the combined live got decided so is it only one thing we should do. Haru: And, what is it? Hajime: We’re going to show the fans who spend money and time to come her the best preformance. Is there anything other than that? They decided it would be best if they combined the live with Gravi and Procella, right? Then we’ll use that opportinity to make the best stage ever. That’s it. Am I wrong? Koi: You’re not wrong! Kakeru: I think so, I agree! I started to get excited! Arata: Please count on me. Aoi: Okay! I’ll do my best! Haru: Ahahaha! Our kids are sure honest and good kids, right? Hajime: Haru Haru: I know, Hajime. I too, of course, I’ll backup everyone and also do my best as a member of this unit. Hajime, just like always be like a king looking forward, no I mean look up and go straight forward. Hajime: Okay, then you, make sure you follow me. Don’t get left behind. Everyone: Yes! 17:20 *Sound of whislte and applause* *running steps* Arata: *sigh* Aoi: *pant* Good work, Arata. Arata: Aoi too, good work. The stage felt good. Aoi: Mm. That’s right. Hajime: Arata, Aoi. Arata: Yes. Aoi: Ah, yes. Hajime: Good job. Both the song and dance was really good. Aoi: M-me too? Hajime: Huh? That’s what I’m saying. The both of you together were the best. Be proud of yourselfes. Arata: Heeereee~ Didn’t I tell you, Aoi? Aoi: Arata, Haha! That’s right! Haru: Koi, Kakeru, are you prepared? *The scream of the fangirls* Koi: Uwaiiiieeeh~ I think I’m really nervous! Kakeru: Eh?! Saying that in such a timing?! Don’t say that! I’ll catch your nervousness otherwise! Koi: You’re not chatching it!!! Please take it!!! Kakeru: Now when the both of us are going out, if I catch it there’s no meaning to it, right?! Arata: Okay, okay, I, who made the best stage ever already will take your nervousness. Go and do your best, pink head. Of course Kakeru too. Kakeru: Arata-san! Koi: Uwaah! It pisses me off! Just because I just thought he was a little bit reliable! It really pisses me off! Aoi: Ahaha! Both Kakeru and Koi the stage is really slippery so be careful when dancing. Kakeru: Yes! Aoi-san! Good work! You were both really good, it was cool! Aoi: Thank you. Koi and Kakeru is cool too. Do your best. Koi: Yes! It’s bright, it’s refreshing! I just got the courage back! Thank you so much, Aoi-san! Hajime: Kakeru, Koi, Get ready. Koi: Yes! Kakeru: Yes! I’m going now! Aoi: Be safe out there. Arata: Yeah! Do your best, do your best! *Fangirls* Hajime: Oh dear, oh dear. Haru: Hajime? How about you rest a bit in the back? You still have your turn left, right? Hajime: It’s okay here. Haru: Well, you go to see the others from time to time. Looking at Hajime makes the younger kids feel safe. Hajime: Mh… It’s not like that. Haru: You don’t need to hide it, the mysterious tsundere* mode is on. Hajime: Did you say something? Haru: No, no. Nothing. Then, I’ll hang out with you! Hajime: *sigh* You too, walking around with the mic talking nonstop. Calm down a bit, sit back here and rest, Haru. Haru: Eeeeeh! It’s not like I don’t have any stamina at all. Beside that so are I and Procella’s Kai the one who supports our leaders. We need to make sure that everyone success and promote everyone. Hajime: I see. Haru: Yes, yes. That’s why I’m going to hang out with you, leader. *More of the screams of the fangirls* Hajime: Haru. Haru: What is it, Hajime? Hajime: We still can go far ahead. Right? Haru: Of course! External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Six Gravity (mini-dramas)